Apologies
by Cheerrocks554
Summary: Numbah 4 hurt Numbah 3's feelings again. There is a big dance coming up. He wants to take her, but will Numbah 3 accept after another heart break?


**MICROSOFT SOFTWARE SUPPLEMENTAL LICENSE TERMS**

**MICROSOFT WINDOWS INTERNET EXPLORER 8 FOR MICROSOFT WINDOWS XP, WINDOWS VISTA, WINDOWS SERVER 2003, AND WINDOWS SERVER 2008**

Microsoft Corporation (or based on where you live, one of its affiliates) licenses this supplement to you. If you are licensed to use Microsoft Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows Server 2003, or Windows Server 2008 software (for which this supplement is applicable) (the "software"), you may use this supplement. You may not use it if you do not have a license for the software. You may use this supplement with each validly licensed copy of the software.

The following license terms describe additional use terms for this supplement. These terms and the license terms for the software apply to your use of the supplement. If there is a conflict, these supplemental license terms apply.

**By using this supplement, you accept these terms. If you do not accept them, do not use this supplement.**

**If you comply with these license terms, you have the rights below.**

**1. INTERNET-BASED SERVICES. **Microsoft provides Internet-based services with the software. It may change or cancel them at any time.

**a. Consent for Internet-Based Services.** The software features described below and in the Windows Internet Explorer 8 Privacy Statement connect to Microsoft or service provider computer systems over the Internet. In some cases, you will not receive a separate notice when they connect. You may switch off these features or not use them. For more information about these features, see .com/fwlink/?LinkId=137104. **By using** **these features, you consent to the transmission of this information.** Microsoft does not use the information to identify or contact you.

**a. Computer Information.** The following features use Internet protocols, which send to the appropriate systems computer information, such as your Internet protocol address, the type of operating system, browser and name and version of the software you are using, and the language code of the device where you installed the software. Microsoft uses this information to make the Internet-based services available to you.

Accelerators. When you click on or hover over an Internet Explorer Accelerator that supports in-place preview, the title and full web address of the current webpage, your computer's IP address, and selected text may be sent to the Accelerator provider. If you use an Accelerator provided by Microsoft, the information sent is subject to the Microsoft Online Privacy Statement, which is available at .com/fwlink/?linkid=31493. If you use an Accelerator provided by a third party, use of the information sent will be subject to the third party's privacy policy.

Search Suggestions Service. When you search by typing in the search box or by typing a question mark (?) before your search term in the Address bar, you will see search suggestions as you type (if supported by your search provider). Everything you type in the search box or in the Address bar when preceded by a question mark (?) is sent to the search provider as you type it. In addition, when you press Enter or click the Search button, all the text that is in the search box or Address bar is sent to the search provider. If you use a Microsoft search provider, the information you send is subject to the Microsoft Online Privacy Statement, which is available at .com/fwlink/?linkid=31493. If you use another (third-party) search provider, the use of information you send will be subject to the third party's privacy policy. You can turn search suggestions off at any time by using Manage Add-ons. For more information about the search suggestions service, see .com/fwlink/?linkid=137104.

**b. Use of Information.** We may use the computer information to improve our software and services. We may also share it with others, such as hardware and software vendors. They may use the information to improve how their products run with Microsoft software.

**c. Misuse of Internet-based Services. **You may not use these services in any way that could harm them or impair anyone else's use of them. You may not use the services to try to gain unauthorized access to any service, data, account or network by any means.

**2. SUPPORT SERVICES FOR SUPPLEMENT. **Microsoft provides support services for this software as described at ..


End file.
